WWE Love Is Everywhere
by JickieLove198
Summary: Kelly returns from being in Chicago with her dad to be with her mom, and finds that the love of her life was her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to my new story called WWE Love Is In The Air. Pairings: Randy/Kelly, Mickie/John, Dolph/Maria_**

Kellys POV:

I walked into the room I left for 4 years. It was exactly the way I left it. I knew my mom wouldn't dare to touch any of my stuff, because we always used to argue about my stuff being missing. _I wondered if he was still around. I would hope so. He was my best friend and I was forced to leave him behind to live with my dad in Chicago_. I left all of my friends behind and I'm hoping I would see all of them. I started unpacking when I heard a familiar voice that startled me. " Hey " he said. " Omg!!!! " I said in shock. " It's me " he said smiling. _I couldn't believe it was him. The love of my life was standing right in front of me. I never have the guts to tell him how I truly feel._ I ran and hugged him " You haven't changed at all " I said smiling. " Niether have you " he said with a smile. " So, any girlfriends I should know about? " I said curiously. " Nope. No one around is the right one for me." he said. " Oh, I said dissapointed." _I hoped he would say that he had his eyes set on someone. I would hope that person would be me. But now I know how he truly feels about me. He only sees us as friends._

Randys POV:

_I can't believe its actually her. I waited four years for her and now shes here. I can't tell her how I feel because she might not feel the same way. I was thinking of telling her before she left in the first place, but I thought it would be too sudden._ " So how have you been " I said. " I've been good. I've just missed you and all of our friends" she said. " Ik and we all missed you too I said smiling. And btw, Mickie is having a party this weekend and you know how crazy her parties can get! Do you wanna go to the party with me?" I asked. " I would love to Randy" she said blushing.

Mickies POV:

"John!! You were supposed to set that table up an hour ago! " I said angrily. " Sorry Micks, I was watching football ". " Ok well can you please set up that table? The party starts in two hours and I need everything ready!" John's lips pressed against mine. " I'll get right on it Micks " he said apologetically. " Your lucky I love you!" I said smiling. " Ik " John said smiling.

Marias POV:

I walked down the busy streets of my hometown of Chicago. I had to catch an early flight and go to Virginia where my sister Mickie and her highschool sweetheart John, were having a party. I knew I couldn't miss this one because Mickie always has the craziest parties and I had to be there. I only had one guy on my mind and his name was Dolph Ziggler. We've been friends all through highschool and college and I've been in love with him since the first day I layed my eyes on him. He was sweet, funny, kind and everything a girl could want. I was thinking of asking him to the party if i saw him around. As I was walking, I saw him in the distance. I smiled at this sight and rushed over to him. " Ria!!" he said excitedly. " Dolphy!" I said smiling hard. " Listen, I'm flying to Virginia today cause my sister Mickie and her boyfriend John are having a party. And I wanted to know if you would like to join me?" "Sure Ria he said smiling. It sounds like a lot of fun" " Great I said smiling, Now we have to go to the airport and catch the plane."

**_Thats pretty much it. We'll see the party in the next Chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's Chapter 2!!! _**

**_Before the Party:_**

**_Mickies POV:_**

" OMG John, I'm sooo excited for this party!" I squealed excitedly.

" I know, same here Micks" John said with a beautiful smile.

I got closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" I love your eyes" I said, looking in his eyes.

" Why thank you Miss. James, or should I say Mrs. Cena" he said smiling.

" What?' I said confused

" Mickie, he said as he got down on one knee, will you marry me?" He took out the most beautifullist ring I had ever seen. My eyes filled with tears of joy.

" Ofcourse I will!!!" I said leaping into his arms, pressing my lips against his.

" I love you future Mrs. Cena" he said with a wide smile spread across his face.

" I love you too my future husband" I said as i once again kissed his lips softly.

Just then the doorbell rang. It was unexpected, knowing that the party started in 30 minutes. Who could it be?

I opened the door to see my best friend Kelly standing in front of me. I don't know how long it's been since I've seen her. She was forced to move to Chicago with her dad.

" OMG KELLS!!!!!" I said embracing her in a hug.

" MICKS!! I missed you so much!!!" she said.

" I missed you too!!!!"

" Hey John" Kelly said as she hugged him

" Hey Kelly. Its so nice to see you again! "

" I know. And I see you and Micks here are still going strong!" she said smiling.

" Yeah, John said, We're engaged. he said and then we embraced in a kiss.

I stopped the kiss smiling.

" So Kelly, are you and Randy ummm......"

" No Micks, we just came to the party together. We are just the best of friends" Randy said while hugging Kelly.

" Oh thats good " I said.

" Sorry we're early, Randy here wanted to come early and be the first ones here!"

" It's ok guys, we're very happy to see you!" I said smiling.

**_Maria's POV:_**

" Dolph, I think my sister would be very happy to meet you. She's always calling me, asking me if I have a boyfriend or anything. You're the closest to a boyfriend."

" I would be very happy to meet your sister too" Dolph said smiling.

" Ok, our plane is here" I said hopping on the plane.

Dolph got on and sat next to me.

" So Maria, do you consider us a "_thing"?_

" If you want us to be" i said smiling.

" Only if you feel comfortable" he said.

" I feel totally comfortable with dating you" I said.

" Thats good" Dolph said, smiling as he grabbed my hand.

All I could really do was look at him and smile. I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. I couldn't control my happiness.

**_The Party:_**

Maria and Dolph already arrived and were standing outside of Mickie's house.

" Well here it is" Maria said, grabbing Dolph's hand.

" Nice house" Dolph said as he and Maria walked up the walkway.

Maria knocked on the door and Mickie answered.

" Ria!!! " she said hugging Maria tighly.

" Hey Micks!! this is my......... boyfriend Dolph" she said smiling.

" Well Dolph, Im Mickie. It's very nice to meet you. Mickie said giving Dolph a hug.

" Hello Mickie, its a pleasure to meet you too.

Mickie: _whispers to Maria, _" He's very nice.

" I know " Maria said smiling.

" Well, come on in!! Dolph the guys are sitting on the couch. My fiance John and his best friend Randy. I think they would like you." Mickie said

" Thanks so much Mickie " Dolph said walking inside to go meet Randy and John

" So whos the blonde?" Maria askd confused.

" Oh thats Kelly, she was my best friend four years ago and then she was forced to move to Chicago with her dad. She came back today and shes here with Randy.

" Oh, are they a couple?"

" No, just really good friends" Mickie said.

" Oh ok. Well I'd like to meet Kelly."

" Oh sure! Come on in"

" Hi Kelly, i'm Maria, Mickie's sister. I live in Chicago.

" Oh, hi Maria. It's very nice to meet you. I'm suprised I've never seen you around in Chicago."

" Idk I guess there was so many people, that I never saw you."

" Yeah, I guess so" Kelly said.

Mickie walked over to the guys and sat on John's lap.

" What're you guys watching?" she asked.

" We are watching football Micks." he said kissing her.

" Kells!! Come here for a second" Randy called.

" Ok I'm coming!!" she said as she walked over and sat next to him on the couch, laying her head on his broad shoulder.

" Well Dolph, looks like its just you and me" Maria said as she sat next to Dolph on the couch holding his hand.

" Lets do something fun" Mickie said smiling.

" Like what?" John said confused.

" Pole dancing" Mickie said.

" I'm not doing that!" Kelly said as she moved closer to Randy. I wanna stay right here with Randy."

" Same here Micks. You go right ahead and pole dance for Johnny" Maria said laughing.

" Ok if thats how you want it" Mickie said laughing.

**_Thats it for now!_**

**_The rest of the party will be in Chapter 3!!_**


End file.
